bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Subterra
symbol]] is the Attribute of Earth. Clayf was the Legendary Soldier of Subterra before he gave his Attribute Energy to Thunder Wilda, causing him to evolve into Magma Wilda. The current soldiers are Hammer Gorem, Magma Wilda, Coredem, Boulderon, and Roxtor. Notable Anime Users Video Games *Player - Leonidas -> Omega Leonidas (All Attributes) Color Scheme Earlier Subterra Bakugan had a dark brown body with orange highlights. However, along the airing of Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Subterra Bakugan's main body color had been changed into light brown with bronze highlight. Like the toys, body color of Subterra Bakugan in ball form had changed from dark brown in Bakugan Battle Brawlers (except Hammer Gorem) to light brown in Bakugan: New Vestroia. The Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders color scheme of Subterra is mainly light brown with solid dark brown highlight. Relations with Other Attributes *Diagonal Relation - Aquos *Side Relations - Haos and Pyrus *Triple Node - Ventus and Darkus Bakugan Dimensions Fighting Styles *Fist of Stone 2 *Mountain Cracker *Immobilizer *Momentum *Earth Splitter *Lava Floes - Pyrus and Subterra *Body and Soul - Subterra and Haos Etymology The symbol of the Subterra attribute is derived from the Han character for Earth, (tsuchi). The name comes from the word "subterranean", "sub-" meaning under and "terra" originating from the Latin word tierra, meaning Earth. List of Subterra Bakugan *Saurus *Rattleoid *Tuskor *Manion *El Condor *Wormquake *Hynoid *Serpenoid *Mantris *Falconeer *Griffon *Juggernoid *Gorem *Hammer Gorem *Cycloid *Thunder Wilda (Wilda) *Magma Wilda *Fly Beetle *Clayf *Premo Vulcan *Rex Vulcan Trivia *It is the only Attribute: **Whose name does not end with an S and instead starts with S. **Whose Japanese and English names are the same. **Which is not featured in Bakugan Battle Planet, in which it was replaced by Aurelus instead. *Along with Pyrus and Darkus, there are no female Bakugan of this attribute in the anime in the English dub. In the Japanese version, Avior is female, making her the only female Subterra Bakugan. *In Bakugan Dimensions, Subterra Bakugan have the most Strength and Life, but lack in Agility and Will. *In the anime, most of the Brawlers' Subterra brawlers are female, with Jake Vallory being the only exception. *In Bakugan Dimensions, almost all the Subterra fighting styles have Coredem on them. *In Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, the main Subterra brawlers (Mason Brown, Nurzak and Jake Vallory) were evil or good at times in the show, and eventually, all of them fought against Barodius, defending Neathia and the Sacred Orb. **All three also survive the whole show (with each of them having an instance in which they thought they were killed, but was not), whereas at least one major character of the other Attributes dies over the course of the show. *Subterra is the attribute of earth which the wind was replaced with, whose another Attribute is, in this case Ventus. de:Subterra Category:Attribute Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan